


When all we know is falling, I'll save something for you

by orphan_account



Series: The Song of Heroes and Monsters [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Poor Jim...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan and Jim watch their children grown from infants running around the house causing chaos, to young adults running around the Ceti Alpha planetary system causing chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When all we know is falling, I'll save something for you

**Author's Note:**

> FACECLAIMS; Obviously Khan and Jim are the same as S.T.I.D
> 
> 1) Maia - Keira Knightley  
> 2) Faolan - Sam Claflin  
> 3) Ruari - Aidan Turner  
> 4) Saoirse (Seer-sha) - Chloe Moretz

  
**"** _There's blood on my hands,_   
_And the killers not my enemy_   
_It's all for the sake of love,_   
_It's all for you_

_When all we know is falling I'll save something for you,_  
 _You who are all alone_  
 _ **(** All alone **)**_  
 _When everything is beautiful, when everything's okay_  
 _Even if it's not okay I'll say it's all for you_  
 _For you, for you,_  
 _For you, for you,_  
 _For you, for you,_  
 _For you and only you **(** only you **)**_ **"**  

  
**-**   **'The Bomb Dot Com V2.0'** by **Sleeping with Sirens**  


 

 

Khan and Jim watched their children grow from infants running around the house causing chaos, to young adults running around the Ceti Alpha planetary system causing chaos. It wasn’t just them anymore, however. Khan and Jim had one last child, a girl, before Eli deemed Jim unable to carry any more children.

Khan had never been more terrified; Jim lost a lot of blood that day, spiralling into unconsciousness, and being virtually unable to deliver the child. He was put into a deep sleep and Eli had to cut the child out of Jim.

Saoirse was the most treasured of the children. The twins had been ten, and Maia sixteen, when Saoirse came into the world; tiny and vulnerable. Eli had told the parents she wouldn’t survive, but she persevered. Being a miracle child by Eli’s terms, Khan never let his youngest daughter out of his sights, or sent augments to escort her wherever she went.

Maia, Faolan and Ruari spent their days with their father, planning and conquering. Sometimes Jim found it amazing how, thanks to a blood transfusion all those years ago, Jim looked more or less the same age as his children. Khan had explained an augment’s blood severely slowed down the ageing process of a normal human, implying that Jim could live years and age only slightly. Which he always considered amazing, but a thought suddenly dawned on him that all of his friends would eventually die of old age, and he’d still be here.

Jim often thought about sending small tubes of augment blood to his old crew members and keeping them alive, but it was a plan that was always gotten rid of by Khan saying, “trust me my love, no man should ever be immortal.”

 

During the night, Khan woke to find Jim lying on his side facing away from Khan. He attempted to wrap his arm around his husband’s middle but was obstructed by Jim’s. He raised himself up on his elbow and saw Jim looking down at his stomach, his hand tracing the scar stretching across his middle. “James?”  
Jim didn’t answer, but stopped his movement and looked back at Khan, tears beading in his eyes. He raised his other hand to cup Khan’s face, “I’m sorry.”  
Khan sighed and closed his eyes. “It wasn’t your fault,” he whispered. “These things happen. It’s natural.”  
Jim turned to face Khan and nuzzled into his chest, crying into his shirt while Khan wrapped his arms around the blond and hummed random notes into his hair.

 

“Dad,” Saoirse launched herself into their room, pouncing onto both of her dads. “Dad, Maia and Ruari won’t let me play with them.”  
Khan opened his eyes and looked at the small blond girl trying to dig her way into the blankets. “They aren’t playing, darling. I told you before.”  
“But they won’t let me watch, or anything,” she looked down at her hands.  
Khan glanced over to his sleeping husband, smiled and kissed Saoirse’s forehead. “Get in here,” he pulled up some of the blankets, letting the girl scramble under and nestle against him. “Your dad’s still asleep, so don’t wake him.”  
Just as Saoirse nodded, Jim mumbled against the pillow, “I’m awake,” he turned his head around. “No thanks to this hurricane.”  
Saoirse laughed and leaned back against Khan. He was always amazed how much Faolan and Saoirse took after Jim; their golden hair and light coloured eyes. Maia and Ruari took after Khan, and he found it surprising that despite Faolan and Ruari looking nothing alike, they were still twins.

“Father?” Saoirse looked up at Khan. “What about Maia and Ruari?”  
“Leave them alone,” Jim said sleepily, turning around to sleep again.   
“Your dad’s right, sweetheart.”

Saoirse looked down defeated, but then decided to climb on top of Jim once she heard soft snores. “Dad, can I ask you a question?”  
“Why can’t you ask your father?” Jim raised an eyebrow. Saoirse shook her head, “I want to ask you.”  
“Alright,” Jim laid on his back and let Saoirse rest her head on his chest. “Ask away.”  
“Are you going to have any more children?”

Khan, who had been halfway out of the bed, snapped his head back, terrified that Jim would have a relapse of the previous nights. Jim met his gaze though, and answered, “No, darling, no we aren’t.”  
“Why?” she looked at her dad.  
Jim looked around the room, then back down at his daughter. “Because, when you were born, I was very sick,” he explained.  
Khan heard Jim’s voice breaking and sounding unsteady. “So, the doctor-”  
“-Eli?”  
“Yes, my love. Eli helped me. But he said we couldn’t have anymore.”  
“You would get sick again?” Saoirse asked worriedly.  
Jim looked to Khan, trying to find an easier way to say what he wanted to say. “If I-”  
“-If your dad had another child,” Khan interrupted, letting Jim get a small opportunity to wipe away an oncoming tear while Saoirse looked to Khan instead. “He would have to go asleep.”  
“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Saoirse said.   
“No sweetheart,” Khan brushed some hair back from her face. “He would go asleep, and never wake up.”

Saoirse’s head snapped back to Jim who was trying to his tears by facing the other way. “But Eli would help, wouldn’t he? And Maia, and the boys, and me...and you,” she said. “We’d all help to wake daddy up.”  
Khan sighed; he could feel his heart breaking in half, but determined to fight through it. “It wouldn’t be enough, darling.”  
Saoirse nodded slowly and looked down at her hands. “But we have you don’t we,” Khan smiled at her. “And Maia, Ruari and Faolan.”  
Jim turned back around to face his daughter and his husband. “One happy family,” Khan said, looking directly into Jim’s eyes.  
He huffed a laugh and kissed Saoirse on the top of her head. “Exactly.

 

Jim watched Maia from the side of the small area where the augments would practise fighting. It wasn’t a surprise the girl wanted to be a warrior with the boys, and the daughter of Khan Noonien Singh was not a girl to be denied access to the elite group. Because Maia had a mix of Khan and Jim’s blood, she wasn’t as strong as the others who were huge and muscled. But Maia was incredibly agile, and had no problem ducking blows or even delivering them.

Khan trained her personally, which was no surprise given how Jim can remember some of the fight moves that she used. He remembers Khan and him on the USS Vengeance, evading the guards and taking them out.

“I think she’s more like you,” Jim mumbled when he found Khan watching the fight between one of the other augments and Maia. “Even from the day she was born, I knew she’d be like you.”  
Khan nodded in agreement, not taking his eyes of his daughter. Jim laughed, “Don’t worry. No one would hurt the King’s daughter.”  
“It’s not our daughter I’m worried about,” Khan smirked. For the first time in days, Jim laughed and leaned his head onto Khan’s shoulder.

“Any word on Klingons?”  
“None whatsoever,” Khan mumbled, slightly annoyed. There was a small camp of Klingon warriors setting up various camps on the other side of the desert. They weren’t any concern until Faolan had reported that they were sending orders for more and more soldiers, then started to interfere in the transport of water to the city.  
Khan, Ruari and Faolan had been monitoring them for weeks, opting for a peaceful approach. But Klingons being Klingons, they started to attack whatever soldiers Khan sent at them, including giving Ruari a small scar on his lip from a one-on-one fight with a Klingon commander. Khan was furious when one of his sons returned with a limp, clutching a bloodied arm and his face was smeared in blood.

“They’ll pay for what they did,” Khan said coldly, tensing in Jim’s arms.  
Jim hooked a finger under Khan’s chin and turned him to look at Jim, “With you in charge, I’m sure they will. But you know the Klingons,” Jim looked deep into Khan’s eyes. “They could have done _worse_.”  
Khan understood what Jim was trying to say and nodded in reply. “I know, but it doesn’t change the fact they assaulted my son.”

Jim released Khan’s chin and let him continue watching Maia. “Don’t make Faolan go back there,” Jim muttered into Khan’s shoulder. “If they got hold of him-”  
“-Don’t think about that,” Khan turned back. “Klingons may be cold-hearted but they would never take someone against their will.”  
“And you know this because?” Jim trailed off, waiting for an answer he knew he’ll never get. “Just...Just don’t send him back there.”  
“I won’t,” Khan whispered and brought Jim closer.

 

Khan and Jim were walking the streets, passing other augments and their children, smiling and laughing. They were happy.  
Jim was holding onto Saoirse’s hand since they left the house, but Faolan offered to take the youngest child around to the other children, promising he won’t let her out of his sights.  
“Come on, monster,” Faolan smiled and ruffled Saoirse’s hair, letting her drag him through the crowds.  
“Don’t take your eyes off her!” Jim yelled after Faolan, who just raised his hand in the air as a _yes_. Khan just smiled widely, ignoring the glare Jim gave him. “What?” he asked, as if Khan was amused by Jim’s high levels of concern for their youngest daughter.  
“Nothing,” he continued smiling, looking around and avoiding the looks being given by his husband.  
“No,” Jim threw his arm out infront of Khan, stopping him in his tracks. “Why are you smiling?”

Khan leaned down to kiss him, but Jim moved slightly out of the way and got the corner of his mouth instead. “Stop being concerned. In our city, she’s safe. And she’s got Faolan with her.”  
“I know, I know,” Jim sighed. “But she’s our little girl, our _miracle child_ ,” he smiled. Miracle child was what Eli had branded Saoirse since she took her first breath. “I’d hate for something to happen to her.”

“It’s still no reason to hover over the child every waking moment,” Khan cupped Jim’s face with his hand. “She has the city walls to protect her, she has her older siblings, and she has the other augments,” Khan listed. “She’ll be fine.”

Jim smiled and put his hand over Khan’s, interlinking their fingers. He leaned up slightly and kissed his husband on the lips. Khan went to deepen the kiss before Jim pulled away and smirked at him. Khan took his hand in his and continued their walk until Jim spotted Ruari over at the other end of the city’s centre. “Well, well,” he stopped Khan.   
“What?”  
Jim inclined his head towards Ruari who was sitting on a small ledge with one of Daniel’s daughters. Khan just looked on, “he’s definitely your son.”  
Jim faked a look of hurt and lightly hit Khan’s arm. “You know hitting a King is treason?”  
“You know insulting your husband will leave you on the floor tonight?”

Jim just smiled and carried on walking; leaving Khan looking at his husband, and then walked after his husband, grabbed him at the waist and kissing him deeply. Jim moaned into the kiss and leaned into Khan’s grasp, tracing his hands over Khan’s shoulders and around his neck.  
When they broke apart, Jim laughed slightly when Maia rolled her eyes. “You two are disgusting,” she grumbled and walked away.   
Jim shrugged and pecked Khan on the lips before saying, “suppose we’ll have to continue that at another time?”  
Khan smiled widely. “Absolutley.”

**Author's Note:**

> This got so sad so fast...I cried so hard writing the bit where Jim had to explain to Saoirse why she wouldn't have other siblings...*cries*
> 
> Saoirse, by the way, is an Irish name and word meaning "freedom".
> 
> ...I hate how I've given Khan + Jim such beautiful children...It's infuriating...


End file.
